RockmanEXE American Idol
by AllyMoodyNeko
Summary: Someone is out to get Simon Cowell..who ya gonna call.. no not ghost busters the netsavers! It's up to netto and co. To keep simon safe.
1. Chapter 1

Rockman.EXE American Idol

By: blues-lover & Random Irony & chiming.softly

Netto lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was so bored, there hadn't been any missions lately and there was nothing on TV. Netto sighed, "Rockman you there?"

"Huh," Rockman's eyes fluttered open. He had been so bored that he had slipped into stasis mode.

"Don't you wish that something wacky and exciting would happen like it always does?" Netto asked.

"Yeah we haven't done anything out of the ordinary in forever," Rockman said stretching his arm in front of himself.

Just then the blue PET beeped, there was an E-mail from Meijin. It read: Netto, there is a new mission for you we need you over at the Sci-Labs ASAP and it is very important that you keep it a secret, I hope you can sing.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Netto asked scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know but if they're gonna have you sing they probably need you to torture a Darkloid into submission," Rockman said smirking at his little joke.

"Haha very funny. Ising pretty well if you ask me," Netto retorted sticking his tongue out at the blue clad navi.

"Yeah that's why Mama told me that every time she hears you singing she checks to see if the cat is choking," Rockman said smirking.

"Yeah whatever, Mama would never say that and besides we don't even have a cat," Netto said rolling his eyes and picking up the PET and putting it in it's holster, "Let's just get over to the Sci-Labs. Maybe you'll be the one who has to sing. But first E-mail everybody and tell them to meet me there."

**The Sci-Labs**

Netto walked into the Sci-Labs and saw that everyone was already there. Even Laika was there. He had come from Sharro to help with this mission. "Netto didn't I tell you to keep this a secret," Meijin said shaking his head.

"Yeah," Netto said slowly.

"That means don't tell any one," Meijin said sweat dropping.

"Huh," Netto said dumbly.

"In other words," Enzan said rolling his eyes, "They shouldn't be here." He jerked his head toward Netto's group of friends who were now shifting uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

Dr.Hikari decided to be the one to break the awkward tension, "Well since they are already here I guess they can help with this mission. We need as much help as possible anyway."

Meijin just rolled his eyes, "Fine whatever, we're all going anyway."

"Meijin-san what exactly is the mission," Enzan asked, "and why should any of have to sing?"

Netto glanced down at Rockman who was snickering. Netto glared at him and pressed the mute button before he could say anything. "Well have any of you heard of a popular singing competition in America called 'American Idol'," Meijin asked.

Meriu's eyes widened, "I have, I love that show!"

"Me too," Roll said from in side her PET, "It's the best!"

"Well it seems one of the not so loved judges 'Simon Cowell' is being targeted by an unknown assassin who has already made it onto the show. We need all of you to go in under cover to see if you can find the assassin before he or she takes out 'Simon Cowell'," Meijin explained.

"But why us, isn't this something the police would usually handle," Laika asked.

"Well it seems that a new division has been added, it appears since the world has entered the network age so has the program. Now navis can audition and compete in the competition and we have information that almost every body competing has a navi," Dr.Hikari explained.

"Cool that means we all get a chance to compete," Roll, said happily.

"Guess so," said Netto shrugging, "but what if we don't make it on the show?"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll all do fine," Dr.Hikari said smiling, "Meijin will be accompanying and competing as well so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Our flight leaves tomorrow a 5:00 PM. Pack for long term," Meijin said and with that every body received their plane tickets and left to go home and pack.

A/N: I know the first chapter was kinda boring but it'll get more interesting as we move on into the auditions. Review Soon!


	2. The Flight and The Landing

Rockman.EXE American Idol

By: blues-lover & Random Irony & chiming.softly

As the group left the plane, Netto let out a loud yawn. "Jeez, are planes supposed to be that long and boring? Those pretzels were terrible too," he complained.

"They didn't even have proper leg room," agreed Yaito.

"Well, we're here now, so stop complaining," said Enzan, who was getting more and more aggravated by the second. The flight had indeed been long, boring, and uncomfortable. And he'd been seated right between Netto and Yaito and they had been complaining almost the entire time about the food, the seats, the in-flight movie, and whatever else they thought of.

They trudged to the baggage claim and waited for their bags. Each of them had brought two large duffel bags, with the exception of Yaito who had nine.

"What?" she'd said when they first saw her hauling all the bags, which were of course a rosy pink color. "I need a lot of stuff, especially if I'm going to be on TV."

"Alright," said Meijin once they'd all gotten their stuff. "Since there's so many of us, I suggest we split up. Enzan, Netto, Meiru, Yaito, and I will take a bus to check in at our hotel. Dr. Hikari will take Laika, Tohru, and Dekao on the shuttle bus to pick up the car that we rented for our stay here. Does everyone have that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, then let's go."

Meijin marched off purposefully towards the bus stop with Yaito skipping after him. Netto, Enzan, and Meiru all lagged behind, as they'd somehow gotten stuck with the job of carrying Yaito's luggage. Meaning each of them was carrying five bags.

The bus wasn't too crowded and they fit in easily. The ride to the hotel was fine and they got off after only a ten minute ride. Once inside the hotel lobby, Enzan, Netto, and Meiru collapsed on the couch, Yaito went to see if the vending machine had any strawberry milk, and Meijin got the keys.

"So," said Netto to start a conversation, "Who exactly is Simon Cowell?"

"He's the most cynical of the three judges," answered Enzan. "He's very critical and the least likely to pass someone and let them go on to the next round. He's also English. He's the guy that people will either love or hate and apparently someone really hates him."

"He doesn't really mean to be mean, though," protested Meiru. "He just speaks truthfully about whatever he thinks of the performance."

"He does kind of come off as a jerk though," said Yaito, who had come back after her unsuccessful pursuit of her favorite pink drink. She settled for pink lemonade instead.

"Do you guys watch the show?" Netto asked, looking at them all.

Enzan snorted. "Of course not. I just wanted to be prepared so I looked him up on the web."

"We love the show," said Meiru, gesturing to herself and Yaito. "It's really good."

"What's it actually about, though?"

"Well, a bunch of people audition and sing in front of the judges. Some of them can be really crazy and come in weird costumes or perform weird stunts while singing. A lot of people who go can't sing very well, but they think they can and I always feel bad for them, especially if they're the kind of person who honestly thought that they would get in," Meiru told him.

"But some people are really good," said Roll from her PET. "Then they go on to the second round, where more people are eliminated. After that there's the finalists who perform and then the audience and people watching the TV can vote for who they want to win."

Rockman laughed nervously. "And…we're supposed to compete?"

"Yup, I can't wait!" exclaimed Meiru. Enzan muttered under his breath.

"Alright!" Meijin came up just then. "We're in rooms 301 to 305, since there's so many of us."

The bunch all got up, heaving their bags over their shoulders and hustled over to the elevator.

Meanwhile, back at the rental car place (very imaginatively named _Cars 2 Rent_) Laika, Tohru, Dekao, and Hikari-hakase all exclaimed in unison, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ONLY CAR LEFT IS HOT PINK!"

A/N: Lol. I couldn't resist that last part. You can probably all imagine Laika's reaction to that. XD Please R&R!

Harry: hisssssss hissss hissssssssssssssssss

That means SEND IN PERSONALITY PROFILES IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE ONE OF YOUR OWN CHARACTERS IN OUR STORY AUDITIONING. AND PLEASE ADD WHETHER YOU WOULD LIKE YOUR CHARACTER TO PASS OR GET REJECTED! in alligator speak.


	3. Sleeping Arrangments

Chapter 3

By: blues-lover

A/N: I'm updating FINALLY! Actually it's chiming.softly's tunr but she seems to be to busy to write her chappie so I'm taking her turn. Mainly cause I've been having nightmares where angry reviewers kill me for being late….ANyWAYZ on with the chapter!

The group of Netsaviors, scientists, and respective friends now stood in front of the hotel gawking at the sight before them. After receiving a quick message from Laika, informing them to meet them outside, they had come to find that indeed the car they had rented was hot pink. "Don't be so down boys," Yaito said, smiling smugly. "Pink is a beautiful color."

"I like it," Meiru agreed, "It's a nice change from the usual dull cars."

"Are you mad woman!" Netto yelled shaking her shoulders. "It's pink, pink is vile and evil and seeks the termination of all male society!"

Meiru gave him a fiery glare and pointed at herself, arching an eyebrow. Netto stopped his rant and looked her over noting her pink hair, pink hair clip, pink skirt, dark pink shoes, pink PET, and pink navi, who was currently fuming as well. Netto gulped and backed away holding his hands up as a shield, "Err…umm I mean yeah pink's great. I love pink."

With out another word he jumped behind Hikari-hakase for protection. With in Netto's PET Rockman stood shaking his head arms crossed. "Well the color really doesn't matter. As long as we have means of transport we shouldn't complain," Meijin said, though it was not very convincing.

"That's right!" Dekao said stepping out in front of everyone eyes ablaze and for some reason sporting a pink T-shirt in place of his usual green one. "Besides only real men wear pink!"

They all stared at him for a moment, allowing the sight of the pink car and the pink clad boy to saturate in their minds. Meiru smiled sticking her nose up in the air, "I'm glad somebody is taking this well."

She then walked over and placed her hand on Dekao's shoulder who grinned massively and sent Netto a look that clearly said, 'Haha! I win!' Netto frowned but dismissed it pretending he didn't care. "Well now that we've all witnessed the small misfortune we should probably now try to focus on sleeping arrangements," Laika said trying to change the subject.

"Oh right of course, we'll be divided into two groups, one for each room," Meijin said holding up two card keys, "To avoid any dispute lets do this in a mature and reasonable way."

Meijin then held out several straws. Everyone faulted a little but quickly recovered, "Four of you will stay with me in room 305 and three of you will stay with Hikari-hakase in 301. Each straw either has a dot on the bottom or doesn't."

Enzan was the first to take a straw, not wanting to get stuck with Yaito. The other quickly followed his example. They slowly looked at the bottom of the straws they held that would decide their fate, their destiny, there…sleeping arrangements. Dekao was the first to react on seeing his and Meiru's matched, "Yatta! I'm on a roll today!"

Netto rolled his eyes gritting his teeth slightly as he looked at his straw. Dot. He looked at Meiru's straw, no dot. He seethed for a moment and then gathered himself up trying to maintain what little composure he had. Netto didn't notice it but Meiru seemed a tad disappointed too. Laika looked at his straw, dot._ Great,_ he thought, _Just great stuck with Netto._ Yaito grinned when she saw Enzan's straw, which he was currently trying to hide in his vest pocket, "Looks like were roommates!"

Enzan jumped slightly, _Damn dot,_ he thought. Tohru was the last to be grouped and he was with Hikari-hakase. (A/N: OMG you would not believe how hard it was for me to write that part it hurt my brain to do all that math….Blues: what math? Me: Believe me there was math.)

"Alrighty then," Hikari-hakase said grabbing his key from Meijin as he went. "My group follow me."

Meiru, Dekao, and Tohru filed after him into the elegantly designed building. The other followed Meijin who only gave them a hand gesture as sign to come along. As each group went they grabbed there luggage, which they had left in the lobby, and hauled it up the stairs to their rooms, with the exception of Yaito who had once again dumped her bags on the others.

Netto plopped down on one of the beds panting from carrying Yaito's begs on top of his own. He was surprised at how soft and squishy it was. It made small gurgling sounds against his ears and a grin broke out on his face, "Water beds! Yahoo!"

He moved around clumsily on the buoyant surface, falling every now in then because of the odd unevenness of the terrain. "Netto, your enthusiasm is awe striking," Enzan said sarcastically.

"Who shoved a stick up your a-," Netto started but was cut off by a yell from Meijin in the bathroom, "Mini soaps!"

Yaito stood next to Enzan, eyes closed in her oh so snooty way, "Have some fun. It's what rich people do, seeing as your rich. Well not quite as rich as I but still wealthy."

Enzan knew that somewhere in there was a shot at his company but he didn't care. He walked over to one of the five beds and sat on it causing it to jiggle and quake, "Am I having fun yet?" He asked sarcastically.

Laika, who had been leaning on a wall in the corner spoke, "Has everyone forgotten why we are even here? This is a mission, we should be focusing on that not water beds, mini soaps, and what Enzan has up his ass."

His response was a blank stare from everyone including Meijin who had poked his head out of the bathroom to see what the commotion was about. Netto leaned over an obvious distance toward Enzan on the other bed and whispered, "Forget what's up your ass, what crawled up his?"

In the other room the other group had likewise discovered the waterbeds and was having a bit of fun sloshing around on them. Hikari-hakase (like Meijin) was currently fawning over the mini soaps in the bathroom. (A/N: MINI SOAPS!!!) "Dekao-kun this is fun," Meiru said throwing a pillow at him.

Dekao grinned it almost seemed like his dream had been realized. Tohru then threw a pillow at him and he was knocked out of lala land. Dekao grabbed the pillow and pelted it back. A large pillow fight broke out in the room and feathers were everywhere. Hikari-hakase walked out of the bathroom and into the now white room. "Umm…I'll call the front desk."

A/N: Uneventful chapter I know but I had to write something next chapter will be better I promise…..Well review if you ever want to get to the singing!


End file.
